Making Memories
by SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: The Pharaoh wants to stay an extra year before heading to Egypt, knowing he will not return. Fear of losing his memories with Yugi and the gang, he decides it's best to make the best memories he ever had. Just a random fic...puzzleshipping fluff...friendship fluff! Lots of LOVE and FRIENDSHIP! YAY! Rated T to be safe...enjoy please R&R
1. Chapter 1

At the Kame Game Shop, in Domino City, Japan. Yugi Muto, a fifteen year old boy was sitting at his desk. He was making plans to travel to Egypt soon and was seeking advice from his dear friend, the Pharaoh. "Helloooo." Yugi waved his hand in front of the Pharaoh's face. The Pharaoh was sitting on Yugi's bed, staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

The Pharaoh blinked and shook his head. "I am sorry." He sighed. "I heard every word you said, I just was thinking."

"So do you know when you want to go? Do you want to go like right after or do you want to go later. I just know grandpa wants me back at least two weeks before school starts back up." Yugi looked at the Pharaoh, he was looking at Yugi with sad eyes again. Yugi hated those eyes, he had never seen them before. Until the day he and the Pharaoh were reunited, just three months ago. Yugi's soul was taken by the Orichalcos, while in America, and everyone knew the Pharaoh was heart broken. When it was all over, on their way home to Japan, Yugi went to the Pharaoh's soul room, where he was finally able to talk, to cry, and he begged for forgiveness. Yugi of course never once needed to forgive his other self. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh sighed. "I am fine. I have had something on my mind since you pointed out how close we are to the end of this." He turned away from Yugi's face.

Yugi bowed his head. "Yeah." He sighed. "We don't have much time left together, do we?" He asked.

The Pharaoh motioned for him to sit on the bed and with that Yugi stood from his desk chair and sat down next to him.. "Yugi, for a long time I have known we will be separating. I'm not from here. I am," He paused. "dead."

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that the end was near, but to hear it come from the Pharaoh, just brought a wave of sadness through his body. He could feel tears forming, but fought back against them. "Yeah, I know. I've known since the day we met."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yugi, I have something I been wanting to ask. But I have been feeling pretty selfish about the idea."

Yugi titled his head. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Yugi smiled and placed his hand on the Pharaoh's. Though he was a spirit, Yugi did not go through him. He felt a cold tingle on his hand, and the Pharaoh even felt a tingle.

"I don't know how to put it, honestly."

"Than just say it the way it comes to your head."

"I don't want to find my memories."

Yugi was shocked. He pulled his hand away and looked at the Pharaoh with confusion. "I, I don't understand." Yugi stated, hoping he heard him wrong. Yugi wasn't ready to go through the pain of thinking the Pharaoh once again was going to stay with him. A while back the Pharaoh told Yugi he didn't want to leave, that he didn't want his memories, only, Yugi. But once he found out who he was and met the Ishtars, it changed, and he wanted to know all he could.

"I know, that sounds better in my head." The Pharaoh sighed. "What I am meaning is this." He turned a little to face Yugi better, eye to eye, he looked at Yugi. "Three months ago, I lost you. I did a terrible thing, I have battled my demons and I know that you forgive me. Though a part of me will never forgive myself. I just feel like it's too soon. Too soon for us to separate again." He took a moment to make sure Yugi was listening, once he nodded slightly, he continued. "I was wandering, hoping really. That maybe we could spend the summer together, some holidays even. Your birthday is coming up too! I don't want to rush off to Egypt and leave you so close to your birthday. I want to enjoy my time, no enemies, no monsters, no worries. Just you, me, and our friends." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I want to make memories with you, before I go off and find my past."

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh as he had spoke. He was absorbing every word he heard. It made sense the more he explained it. "You, you want to have fun, right?" Yugi finally found the words in a more simple term.

"Ah, yes. That's exactly it. I want to have fun!" He was glad Yugi understood what he was saying.

"Well than, looks to me I have to call Ishizu tomorrow and let her know. Their Pharaoh is taking a vacation!" Yugi stood up from his bed and said the last part a little too loud.

"You mean it?" The Pharaoh asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yugi I said it was bedtime almost an hour ago!" His mom yelled from down the hall.

Yugi flinched, knowing he was in trouble. "Oops."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "I guess it's time to hit the hay."

"Yeah." Yugi whispered. "And yes I mean it. I would love to have as much time with you as I can. I'll call tomorrow and let them know. That for the next year, you're all mine." Yugi didn't know why he said that last part, but he enjoyed how it sounded and was looking forward to a fun summer with the Pharaoh. He walked to his closet and starting to get undressed. It was second nature to change in front of the Pharaoh. He knew that his privacy was respected, but he didn't care anymore. Maybe at first, but not now. They share a body after all, I mean the Pharaoh obviously knows what Yugi has and doesn't have. So why make a deal out of it.

The Pharaoh just turned his head and waited till Yugi was dressed, he respected Yugi's body, he did not want to make Yugi think that he was looking for any reason. He knew Yugi said it was ok, and yes, he did know exactly what all Yugi had, they do share a body after all. But he hated having Yugi think that he would look at Yugi during his private moments. Bathing, using the restroom, changing. Those were moments Yugi shouldn't share with anyone, at least not at this time in his life. He chuckled, not realizing it was out loud.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Oh, I was just thinking of you, with someone." The Pharaoh smirked. Which caused Yugi to blush.

"Oh hush you! You are always trying to get me to date, but I have no interest in it." Yugi's only crush died out about a year ago and if anything, he sometimes felt like he had a crush on the Pharaoh, but that's something he kept to himself.

"I know, I know. School comes first and that's a good thing."

"Yugi Muto! BED! NOW!" Yugi's mom called out again.

With that Yugi turned his light off and ran to his bed, covering up, without realizing the Pharaoh still was sitting on the bed. "Brrr, that was," he stopped speaking.

"Cold." The Pharaoh always did that. Finished his sentences. He hated it.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Sorry about that." He pulled the blankets closer, still having that chill on his arms.

"Don't be. Your mom is right, it's time to rest. School is tomorrow and you have three tests to take." The Pharaoh stood up and turned to look at Yugi once more.

"Pharaoh." Yugi spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I have two weeks left of school." Yugi said, his voice getting softer and sleep started to take over. "Think of things you want to do together and with our friends. I will let them know, tomorrow." He smiled, finally closing his eyes. Sleep had won, homework was done, and he had heard news he didn't realize he wanted to hear. He was content.

"Of course, Aibou." The Pharaoh walked over to Yugi's bed and smiled. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and then disappeared into the puzzle, into his soul room. He too laid in his bed, the one Yugi helped him get, and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the start of the year he looked forward to the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi was struggling to keep himself awake during history class. Finally it was break and he was going to rest for just a minute. "Hey Yug!" Joey smacked his back.

"Ah!" Yugi hollared, falling out of his chair, startled by the touch and the loud voice coming from his friend.

"Yikes!" Joey reached his hand out to Yugi. "You okay man?" He helped Yugi from the ground and looked his friend over. "You look exhausted."

Yugi rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I am. I was up all night talking to the Pharaoh." He stretched and yawn trying to wake himself up.

"Is he getting nervous about leaving for Egypt?" Joey questioned. He knew Yugi was leaving when summer break started to help the Pharaoh, their friend, gain his memories back.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. He was at first anyway." Yugi paused, he wanted to tell all his friends at the same time what he and the Pharaoh talked about, but Joey was right there and it seemed only fair to tell him what all was going on. "Actually Joey. The Pharaoh and I aren't leaving after school."

Joey was taken back by what Yugi just told him. "What?"

"Yeah. He said he was tired of going, going, and going. He wants to, take a break." He simplified it.

"A break? Like go to Egypt later?"

"Yeah." Yugi smiled. "He wants to go next year, after school. So graduating year." Yugi's smile got bigger thinking that the Pharaoh would see him graduate.

"Neat! But why?" Joey still had a confused look on his head.

"He wants to celebrate birthdays, holidays, no more evil and bad guys bothering us. It's time we just have normal year." Yugi sighed. "Am I making sense?"

Joey thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I think I get it. That's great!" He patted Yugi on the back, softer then last time. "Tell him I am excited to finally be able to get to know him." He sat down at his desk when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"I will." Yugi nodded and got settled back into his desk.

After school Yugi told his other friends, Tristan and Tea, what the Pharaoh and him were going to do. He was so excited that they were excited! Tea was for sure, he knew she had a crush on the Pharaoh and was going to want to spend as much time as possible with him. They had invited him to Burger World for a milkshake but he had to run home and call the Ishtars, they were seven hours behind so it was just now morning for them. He wanted to catch Ishizu before she headed off to work. He picked up the phone as soon as he got home and dialed her number.

"Ishtar residence, how may I direct your call." Odion answered the call, he was the adopted sibling of Ishizu and Marik.

"Hey Odion! This is Yugi." He answered. "I was wandering if I could speak to Ishizu for a moment."

"Hello Yugi! Yes give me a moment and I will get my sister." He placed the phone down. Odion was a very straight forward guy. Yugi hardly ever got a few words out of him.

"This is Ishizu." Yugi heard a female voice come on the phone.

"Hey Ishizu." He smiled into the phone.

"Hi Yugi. How are you doing?" Ishizu asked.

"I am doing good. Just got home from school and I needed to talk to you."

"Oh. About what?"

"Well, you see me and the Pharaoh,"

"Oh the Pharaoh, how is he?" She cut Yugi off.

"He is doing good. We were talking about when we come to Egypt."

"Oh yes, the stone tablet was moved back to our museum and it ready for his arrival."

"Yeah about that. The Pharaoh and I have decided we aren't coming." Yugi said it a little fast, to make sure he got it out before she cut him off.

It was silent on Ishizu's end for a while. "Excuse me?" She finally said.

"Yeah, we've decided that we are going to wait." Yugi smiled.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I don't think that is a wise decision." Ishizu spoke sternly. "You see the Pharaoh needs to find his memories so he can return to the afterlife."

"I get that, I do. But we were thinking that we could maybe spend some time together. My birthday is coming up and I thought it would be great to celebrate one more with him."

"I believe this is a little childish of you, to have the Pharaoh stay longer for a birthday." Ishizu was getting agravated and Yugi could tell by the tone of her voice.

Tears were forming in his eyes and he was trying not to cry. He couldn't find the words to say. Maybe Ishizu was right, maybe this was a bad idea. But before he could say anything the Pharaoh took over. Rarely did he ever push Yugi aside and take control of the body, but he had something that he needed to say. "Excuse me Ishizu."

"Oh, my Pharaoh." Her voice changed from stern to surprised. She didn't know she would be speaking to him.

"I don't like the way you just spoke to Yugi. This was not his idea. It was mine." The Pharaoh tried to keep himself fom raising his voice. "I wanted to be here for Yugi on his birthday. I was the one who made this decision. Not Yugi. You have no right to say those words to him. We didn't have to call you and tell you what we wanted to do, but Yugi showed you respect and made this phone call. So in return, you need to respect my wishes and allow me to come to Egypt when I am ready."

"My Pharaoh." Ishizu sighed. "I do not think this is a wise choice."

"You have every right to not like the choices I make, but you have no right, to tell me what to do." He smirked. "Besides, I'm your King, which means you do what I say."

" _Oooooo._ " Yugi giggled.

"So I would seriously consider thanking Yugi for the phone call and allow us to get back to our day." With that he switched back with Yugi and retreated to the puzzle, before he said something he would regret.

"Uhm, Yugi?" Ishizu spoke softly, wanting to confirm whom she was speaking to.

"Yes." Yugi was trying to recovery from the quick switch and sounded a little groggy.

"Thank you for the phone call." She sighed. "I am glad you told me your plans. We look forward to you and the Pharaoh's arrival when you two decide to come." The phone call ended with that.

"Wow." Yugi said as he placed the phone down. "You really got to her."

" _Well I did not like the tone of voice she used on you._ " The Pharaoh spoke with their mind link. It was a way Yugi and him spoke without their mouths moving.

" _Thanks for defending me._ " Yugi smiled. " _Also, loved that you played the 'king' card. That was kinda cool._ " Yugi chuckled.

" _I don't know why I did that, just felt like it was needed._ " The Pharaoh sighed. " _I wonder if that would help me get my way with you._ " He chuckled.

" _Ah that's where you are wrong. You see,_ " Yugi started up the stairs to his room. " _I know you too well for you to do the whole 'I am pharaoh, hear me roar' thing. I can take you on and win, just with a couple words._ "

" _Oh really now?_ " The Pharaoh grinned, looking at Yugi who made it to his room.

"Yeah!" Yugi spoke out loud as his door closed behind him. "It's not hard." He grinned back at the Pharaoh.

" _Challange accepted._ " The Pharaoh jumped Yugi, pushing him onto the bed. Both boys laughed as Yugi and the Pharaoh fell onto his bed, the Pharaoh on top of Yugi. He began to tickle Yugi, who tried not to laugh, but failed.

"Stop." Yugi laughed. He tried pushing the spirit off of him but was failing. "Okay, okay." He finally admited. "You win."

"As usual." The Pharaoh sat up and took a breath.

"Yeah." Yugi gave him a smug look and looked at the clock. "I guess I should start on my home work, dinner will be done soon." Yugi took a deep breath and got off the bed. "Now you go off and do your thing, big shot." He smirked at the Pharaoh as he got his backpack and opened it.

"Like what? Bug you till you are annoyed? I can do that."

Yugi giggled. "You already did, so now what?"

"Well darn, I'm bored now." The Pharaoh chuckled.

Yugi laughed and started on his homework. Before he realized it his mom was calling him for dinner. He ate, took a shower, and was laying down in bed, staring up at his ceiling.

"What's on your mind?" The Pharaoh asked, appearing on the side of the bed.

"School." Yugi sighed.

"School?" The Pharaoh echoed.

"Yeah I was thinking of next year. I am graduating from High School. Which means this coming year I gotta start thinking what I want to do with my life." Yugi sighed. "Growing up sucks."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "It can. But furthering your education would benefit you in the long run."

"You know one thing I wish you could do?' Yugi sat up and looked at his friend.

"What is that?" He asked, confused and curious at the same time.

"That you could stick around for a long time." Yugi sighed. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. "There is so much I would love for you and I to do, together."

"I get to see you graduate." The Pharaoh smiled. "But yes, I get what your saying. I would love to some how be able to stay with you. Help your grandpa at the shop and help with expensives while you go to college. I would love to watch you grow up and be apart of it. Be at your wedding, watch you become a dad." He chuckled. "I think Uncle Pharaoh sounds nice."

Yugi chuckled back. "I don't know. My kids may be brats and call you daddy." He sighed. "It would so piss Joey off, but you would be my best man."

"I would be honored to stand right beside you as you marry Tea."

"Oh shut it!" He pushed the Pharaoh's shoulder lightly.

The Pharaoh laughed. "I'm only teasing. Though I would be honored. You will make a great husband some day, to whom ever you marry. Better, you will be a great father."

"Do you think you had a wife and kids?" Yugi asked out of no where.

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi surprise filled his face "Where did that come from?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just came to me." Yugi looked down at the floor.

The Pharaoh looked at the same area Yugi was, he didn't see anything, and knew Yugi was just avoiding his gaze. "I don't know if I was married or had any children. We have established my age is anywhere from eighteen to twenty one. So I could have at least been married, but we have read Pharaohs need heirs. So a kid maybe." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You were a brave Pharaoh. If you did have any kids," Yugi stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Or a wife. You gave up your life for them. I could never be that kind of husband and father."

"You could. Love has a way of, making fools out of us." The Pharaoh chuckled. " _I should know. I am a fool when it comes to you._ " He blocked Yugi from his thoughts and hoped he wasn't married or had kids. He couldn't bare to lose the love he had for Yugi.

"Well Pharaoh." Yugi stretched and yawned once again. "It's time for bed. I was up too late last night. Can't do that again." Yugi got under the covers and snuggled against the pillow he had. "Good night."

The Pharaoh smiled and stood up from the bed. "Good night Yugi. Sleep well." He retreated to his mind.

"I wish, you could stay." Yugi sighed and closed him eyes, allowing one tear to fall from his eye. Sleep took over and with that, he allowed his mind to be filled with dreams. Peace, love, warmth, the Pharaoh. It was all he needed for a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Yugi and his friends had finally finished their second to last year of High School. "Alright!" Joey jumped in the air. "Good bye school and hello summer!" He got into a victory pose.

"I can't believe you actually passed all those tests." Tristan sighed, scratching his head.

"Hey! I study! Not often, but I do." Joey growled at his friend.

"Hey now you two, relax." Tea smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Be glad we all made it through another year."

"Yeah Tea is right. We all made it and now we can enjoy our summer before school starts back up." Yugi himself was excited to be out of school but he was also more excited that he got to spend the entire summer with the Pharaoh.

"Hey Yugi got any plans this weekend?" Joey asked his friend.

"Actually I do." Yugi looked away embarrassed. "I actually am going to be helping the Pharaoh make a list."

"A list?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah a list of things he wants to do. Like with us or by himself. For the summer, ya know?" Yugi looked up at his friends who all were smiling at him.

"That's great! Make sure he puts down that we are having a BBQ at my place and he needs to actually eat some of my famous ribs." Tristan added.

"Oh for sure!" Yugi nodded. "One thing he wants to do is actually do something with me for my birthday. Usually he just lets me go and do my own thing, but this year, he wants to do something." Yugi sighed. "He keeps mentioning it's his last this or last that. Kinda makes me sad."

"Than tell him." Joey said putting his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Tell him that you don't want to think of this as his last but more of your first."

"I was going to tonight." Yugi looked down at the ground. "Who's hungry?" He asked.

"I am!" Tristan and Joey both spoke at the same time.

"I am down for something." Tea smiled.

"Alright, let's go get some dinner, my treat." The whole gang went to Burger World and had a early dinner, since they didn't get a chance to eat due to prep work for graduation, they were starving. As usual Yugi ordered the burger and fries. Tea ordered a chicken salad with fresh strawberries. Tristan got himself a steak, after all Yugi said he was paying. Joey got himself a chicken sandwich with extra pickles. For some reason Joey liked pickles. They mostly just ate and talked about what they were looking forward to this summer and what the new school year would bring.

"I have to get my portfolio ready this summer." Tea said. She placed her fork down and pushed her bowl away. "I got to get it ready to submit for the abroad program. If I want to be able to travel to New York, I gotta get all that submitted quickly." She smiled looking at the friends around the table.

"You'll get in! No issues at all." Yugi smiled.

"Sometimes I hope that I don't get in." She admitted out loud.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked swallowing a bite of food. "I thought you wanted to be a dancer?"

Tea held her hands up in defense. "I do! It's just sometimes I get scared knowing how alone I will be when I get there. Not seeing you all." A small blush came to her face and she looked down. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You'll do great." The Pharaoh gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ah. Pharaoh." Tea blushed deeper. "Thank you."

"I know how it feels." The Pharaoh admitted. "It's one reason I chose not to go to Egypt right now." He looked around at everyone. "I'm not ready to regain my memories. It feels like that would just make me lonely. I fear that if I regain my memories, that I will lose the ones I made with you all." He smiled looking at everyone that sat at the table. "But knowing that I can make these memories with you all, for you." He nodded. "Than I know that even if I forget, you all will not."

Tristan looked at the Pharaoh and sighed. "I always have to be the Debbie downer don't I?" He closed his eyes and hung his shoulders. "You're dead, we all know it." Everyone looked at Tristan shocked, except for the Pharaoh. "Egypt has a president now and has not been ruled by a Pharaoh in over a thousand years. You and Yugi share a body, which means that one of you has to be dead. I've seen Yugi for years at school, so that means you're the dead one."

The Pharaoh sighed. "Yes, I am dead. What I do know about my past, though little, is that I had to die in order to protect Egypt and the world from a powerful force. After that though, it's cloudy." He looked at Tristan.

"So that means you'll leave us, before we're ready?" Tea asked.

"Yes. I am destined to not remain here. Eventually, I will move on." The Pharaoh looked down at his hands, Yugi's hands, and sighed.

"Thanks Tristan. Now I don't want to eat anymore." Joey said pushing his plate away from him. "I like the Pharaoh, he's like totally awesome! He did after all save our butts many times and we all know how he feels about Yugi." He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't really want to think about him leaving, about him dying. Just as much as I don't want to think of Tea leaving. But at the same time, it's part of growing up. We are born, we grow up, we live, we die." He sighed. "Whatever you did Pharaoh. You obviously chose to save your people, knowing what that meant."

The Pharaoh nodded.

"So that means your life came and went." Joey wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you man." He held out his hand, which the Pharaoh took. "Thank you for allowing us all to have a chance at life and for picking Yugi to bring you to us."

The Pharaoh smiled looking at Joey as they shook hands. He didn't realize how much of an impact his past did for his friends. They were alive because of what he did, even if he didn't remember it. They all had a chance to grow up and follow their dreams. Yugi was able to be born and complete the puzzle, so that they could meet. He closed his eyes. " _I couldn't have picked a better partner or friend._ " He said to himself.

"Alright enough sap!" Tea butted in. "Let's talk about Yugi's birthday since he isn't here right now!" She smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. "Since the Pharaoh has dibs on him for his actual birthday I say we all get him on the fifth, a day later." She began to write something and they all started fighting over what they wanted to do with Yugi. The Pharaoh laughed as they all fought over who got Yugi at what time. " _I'll miss them so much._ "

The Pharaoh was walking home. Yugi allowed him privacy to talk to their friends and to hang out for a while. Which he was pleased with, Joey slipped up and said that they all knew his feelings for Yugi. Though he hated to admit it, he knew that he loved Yugi, even though he knew i wouldn't be possible for them to be together. " _Pharaoh?_ " Yugi spoke through their mind link.

"Hm?" The Pharaoh blinked out of his thoughts and looked around. " _Yugi?_ " He called out softly. With that Yugi appeared next to him, in spirit form. It gave him the creeps sometimes, to see Yugi as a spirit meant that he was, dead. Well sorta, Yugi was alive but his spirit was taken out of his body to be replaced by the Pharaoh's. "Everything ok?" He asked, pushing the thoughts to the far back of his mind.

"Yeah I was just wandering how was everything?" Yugi smiled looking up at the Pharaoh as they walked.

"It was nice. I appreciate you letting me talk to Tea." The Pharaoh returned the smile.

"When you said you knew what to say, it was no problem. Helping two friends at once." Yugi chuckled. "I've been feeling pretty depressed about this whole thing myself." He admitted.

"I know you have. I can sense it. I heard what you told Joey." The Pharaoh sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and stopped walking. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feeling. For that I am sorry. But it also has been hurting me to think of all the things we used to do, that we won't be doing anymore."

Yugi had looked at his friend with sad eyes. "You're right." He sighed. "When you go to Egypt to get your memories back, you won't be coming back with me, will you?" Tears formed in his eyes, though he was a spirit, he could still cry.

The Pharaoh just nodded, he couldn't look at Yugi and tell him what he thought would happen. What he knew was going to happen. It was obvious and even Joey knew that. They all knew it was coming but no one wanted to admit it, including himself. "If I had my way Yugi." He finally spoke looking back at Yugi who was crying silently. The Pharaoh sighed and wiped the tears from his face. "If I had my way, I would stay here. Maybe I could work at the game shop with your grandpa. You could finish school and I would figure out how to get into college with you and maybe we could even get a place of our own. Have Joey be our roommate." He chuckled as Yugi's smile grew big.

"I love those ideas!"

"I knew you would." The Pharaoh began to walk again and Yugi followed behind him. "Please understand that these lasts, no, these firsts, will be the best memories I ever have. From the day I met you Yugi and until the day we part, any memory made will be the ones I cherish the most." He kept his head down but a smile was on his face.

"Same!" Yugi nodded and than disappeared.

The Pharaoh made it the game shop, since Yugi wasn't answering his mental calls, he decided to grab a bowl of ice cream and head up to their room. He got into something comfortable, which was different from Yugi's idea of comfortable, and sat on the bed with a book. "Whatcha reading?" Yugi finally appeared.

The Pharaoh had just taken a bite of the ice cream and rolled his eyes. " _A book._ " He smirked swallowing.

"Haha. Smart ass." Yugi sat across from the Pharaoh on the bed. His legs and arms crossed. "What kind of book?"

"Just one of your random mangas." The Pharaoh sat on Yugi's bed with his legs crossed and the book in his lap. The bowl of ice cream he held in his hands.

Yugi looked him over, noticing that he was wearing a t-shirt and some of Yugi's yoga pants. "Nice outfit." He giggled.

"Hey." the Pharaoh swallowed another bite of ice cream. "When I got home you didn't answer me to switch, that gives me free dibs to put on whatever I want. That also includes I get to eat whatever I want." He smiled and took another bite.

Yugi chuckled. "Okay, okay. I was only teasing. I didn't hear you by the way. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Care to share?"

"No, it's random stuff. Like my birthday, my parents, life, school. Just boring random teen angst stuff."

The Pharaoh had finished his ice cream and sat it down on the desk, located next to Yugi's bed. "I get it." He stretched and yawned. "I think it's time for some sleep. Do you want to take over?"

"No actually. I think I will let you sleep tonight." Yugi stood up from his bed and was about to vanish.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to stay up all night thinking about randomness." The Pharaoh got himself situated into bed. "You are more than welcome to lay down." He tapped the empty spot near the bed.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, I will take you up on that offer in a little while. I just want to be alone, if that's okay?"

"Yes that's perfectly fine." The Pharaoh turned the light off and crawled back into bed. He sighed when he noticed Yugi was gone. "Good night Yugi." He said as he closed his eyes.

" _Good night Pharaoh._ " Yugi said before turning himself off from the Pharaoh.

Later that night Yugi finally crawled into the bed next to the sleeping pharaoh. He smiled when he noticed that his mouth was open, a tad bit of drool was coming from his mouth, and he snored slightly. "He doesn't realize how tired he really is till he let's himself sleep." Yugi snickered and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the deep voice gurgle through the snores. "I sure am going to miss you." He said just before sleep took him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Tea was running late, as usual. She groaned looking at her watch. She told the Pharaoh she would meet him at the cafe at eleven and it was almost twelve. "Why?" She groaned as she picked up pace. She turned the corner and saw the cafe, the Pharaoh at the doors waiting. She smiled. "Pharaoh!" She called out, but then put her hand over her mouth. People stared at her when she had called out to him, including the Pharaoh who just smiled and waved to her. Tea ran up to him, hoping people would stop staring. "Sorry about that." She said when she got up to him.

"No that's okay." The Pharaoh chuckled. "I'm glad you made it."

"I am too. I'm always late." Tea sighed.

"It's fine." The Pharaoh put his hand on her shoulder. "Also you can just call me Yugi if you want to."

Tea nodded her head. "No! You're not Yugi, you're you." She smiled. "I don't want to take your identity from you."

"You're too kind, Tea." The Pharaoh opened the door to the cafe and allowed her to enter first.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." She smiled really big and walked in.

Once they were inside the cafe, they sat down, and placed their orders. The Pharaoh ordered a peach tea and a turkey club sandwich while Tea had ordered an iced mocha and a strawberry salad. They sat down with their food in the back of the cafe, where no one could hear them talk. "So what is it you needed to talk about?" Tea asked the Pharaoh as she mixed her salad together.

The Pharaoh took a quick drink. "Yugi's birthday is in three days and I just now figured out what I would like to get him." He smiled really big. "Remember last week I told you guys I was afraid of losing my memories of you all, if I were to regain my past memories?" Tea nodded and listened as he spoke. "Well I was thinking about how to keep memories close and I thought of pictures. I wanted to know if you could take my picture and I would get them in a photo album for Yugi. Like some pictures of just me, me and you all, and other random pictures." He chuckled. "I said pictures too many times."

Tea giggled. "I think that's a great idea. I got a great place we can do it at." She pulled out her phone and began searching for something.

"Where?" The Pharaoh tilted his head curiosity filled his eyes.

"Here!" Tea turned her phone around and showed him a picture of Yugi.

"That's a really good picture of Yugi." He smiled seeing his Aibou have a big grin on his face.

"I figured you would like it. It's at one of our favorite places we go to." Tea put her phone away and smiled. "So when do you want to do it?"

The Pharaoh had just finished his sandwich and placed a napkin on the plate. "I was thinking tomorrow. The sooner the better. We also should make sure Joey and Tristan can make it."

"Yeah I will text them! You can't use Yugi's phone, he will know then." Tea smiled and began to finish her salad.

"Yes, that would spoil the surprise." He chuckled and took another drink of his tea. Thank you, Tea."

Tea and the Pharaoh parted after their lunch and she ran home to get her camera ready for tomorrow's photo shoot. As soon as she got home she began to take her shoes off. "Is that you Tea?" Her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Yep!" She placed her shoes in the corner and slipped her slippers on.

Her mother appeared in front of her, wiping her hands on her apron. Tea's mother was a replica of her, she had brown hair but had some grey showing, her eyes were a grey blue, and had some wrinkles under them. She was the same height as her daughter and you could swear that would be Tea's future self. "How was your date with Yugi?" She winked.

"Mom!" She moaned. "It wasn't a date." She huffed and head towards the stairs.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "I would say lunch and a boy by yourself is counted as a date."

"It wasn't a date." Tea was red in the face from embarrassment and headed up the stairs quickly.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Her mom called up as she went back to the kitchen.

Tea groaned and closed her door. "It wasn't." She sighed. "a date with Yugi." She smiled. "Besides the Pharaoh doesn't even like me in that way." She walked over to her computer and turned it on, she also picked up her phone and sent a message to Joey and Tristan.

 _Hey guys the Pharaoh wants us to meet at the park tomorrow around **11ish**. You gotta come dressed nice, but not like fancy. We will be taking pictures so please smile._

She placed her phone down and began to clean out her SD card. "Man I didn't realize I had this many pictures on it." A few minutes had passed and she spotted the picture of Yugi she had shown the Pharaoh. She smiled really big and opened up her photoshop, an idea had just came to her.

* * *

The next day Tea was at the park, she stood right next to the tree where the picture of Yugi had been taken. She was taking some pictures and adjusting her camera's settings. "Hey!" Joey called out. He was wearing some blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a light tan colored jacket, and he had combed his hair back slightly. Tristan was right behind him and he was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a olive green jacket, similar to Joey's. His hair spiked up as usual.

"Hey guys!" Tea greeted them. "You look great!"

"Thanks." Tristan pointed at her. "Wow Tea, you look great!"

Tea was wearing a pink and white polka dotted dress, it had white sleeves that went almost to her elbows, and a white bow that wrapped around her waist. She had put a pink ribbon in her hair and had on some white flats instead of tennis shoes. The boys couldn't stop staring and ow! This was the nicest, not overly dressed, thing I had." She blushed.

"Hey everyone!" The Pharaoh ran up to them, he stopped when he reached them, out of breath. "I had trouble finding you all."

"Hey Pharaoh!" Tea smiled.

"Wow you look beautiful." The Pharaoh smiled when he noticed Tea's outfit.

She blushed heavily. "Thank you."

"Why'd you have trouble finding us?" Joey asked putting his arm over the Pharaoh's shoulders.

"I didn't know where exactly the tree was." He tapped his head. "I had to go by my own memory of how to get here. Yugi's only brought me once or twice." The Pharaoh gave a half frown half smirk.

"The Puzzle?" Tristan pointed. "It's gone!"

Everyone looked at the Pharaoh and was surprised, it was actually gone! "Yeah, I told Yugi I was working on his present and he said to just leave it home, so he didn't get tempted to look."

"Oh wow! So we got you to ourselves?" Joey smiled big.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Nice choice of outfit by the way." Tristan smiled pointing at his attire.

The Pharaoh was wearing navy pants, a black shirt, and also wore a grey sleeveless vest over his shirt, and some dark grey shoes to finish the attire. "Thank you! Yugi has too many graphic tees, so I had to throw this together."

"Didn't he wear that when we met Duke?" Tea asked.

"Yes he did." The Pharaoh chuckled.

"Okay, let's get the pictures started. I want to take just a few pictures of you Pharaoh first. I got an idea come to me last night and I really want to make sure they come out perfect." Tea started turning her camera on and looked up at the Pharaoh. "I am going to photoshop you and Yugi in some pictures. So we got to get the angle just right."

"What?" Joey said confused.

"I'm going to have the Pharaoh and Yugi be in a picture, together, got it?" Tea spoke slowly.

"How is that possible?" Joey was still confused.

"It's called photoshop dummy." Tea groaned. "I'm going to take a picture of Yugi and take a picture of the Pharaoh and combine them together. If done right it will look like the picture was taken with them both together instead of apart."

"Wow Tea! You can do that?" The Pharaoh smiled really big. "It's impossible for me and Yugi to be in a picture together."

"Yeah I can, but I got to get the angles right so can you come over here so I can start snapping." She smiled and pointed over to a spot near the tree. "I have the picture of Yugi right here." She pulled the photo out of her purse. "Okay. Move to the left a little, and back." She stared at the picture and then picked her camera up, she looked at the Pharaoh for a few moments through the lens. "One more time take a step back, perfect! Say cheese!" Tea began to snap a few pictures when the Pharaoh smiled. He posed a couple times and tried his best not to feel awkward. "Okay now I want you to 'wrap' your arm around like you would be linking your arm with Yugi's." Tea showed him what she meant.

"Uhm, okay." The Pharaoh copied her actions.

"Okay now smile, pretend Yugi said something funny." The Pharaoh smiled. "No no, like really really funny. That'll work." She took a couple more photos and put the camera down to look at the photos. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

The Pharaoh just smiled at her, he couldn't help but feel so grateful to her. He knew she had a crush on him, he felt horrible when he couldn't return the feeling, but his heart belonged to someone else, even if that person would never know. Tea had started taking pictures of everyone else, she made sure she got a picture of the Pharaoh with everyone before she set up her camera to take a picture of them all.

They all decided to head back to Tea's house to look at the pictures. "Are you sure you guys don't need anything to drink?" Tea's mom asked at the door. They all nodded. "Okay, if you need anything you know where the kitchen is." She closed the door slightly, she trusted Tea would be safe but still didn't like the idea of three men in her daughter's room with the door closed.

"Okay so let's take a look at what we got." Tea smiled as she opened her SD card on the computer.

"You got a lot!" Tristan said leaning on her desk.

"Yeah, before you guys got there I took some shots of the tree area. I wanted to make sure I had enough room to photoshop." She double clicked on a photo of Joey, Tristan, and the Pharaoh. "This is my favorite! I can't wait to get Yugi in it."

"Make sure not all of them have Yugi in it." The Pharaoh smiled. "I want to make sure that everyone has pictures."

"Oh yes, I know. I think a picture of all four of you though would be great. I would take it with me to New York." She smiled looking at the Pharaoh. That photo was more for her than anyone. The Pharaoh nodded and they all began to watch her photoshop magic.

* * *

A couple hours went by and Joey and Tristan left to go get something to eat. The Pharaoh was sitting on Tea's bed, lost in his train of thought. Finally he spoke. "Tea can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah, anything." Tea looked over at the Pharaoh and smiled.

"I need you to help me record some videos." He sighed. "Goodbye videos." He looked down at the ground.

"What?" Tea was confused.

"When the time comes, I want to have a video for each of you, to watch when you need to. I want to do this now, while it's in my mind, what I want to say." He looked back up at Tea, tears at the edge of his eyes. "Please."

Tea swallowed the lump in her throat and got up from her chair, she bent down and was face to face with the Pharaoh. "I don't want to say goodbye." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into it. Tears falling from her eyes.

The Pharaoh was shocked, his eyes went wide, causing some tears to fall. "I don't want to either." He returned the hug, placing one hand on the back of her head, the other arm went around her back. After a few moments they pulled apart, the Pharaoh placed his hands on Tea's shoulder. "Would you please help me?"

Tea nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes, let me save the picture I just finished." She stood back up and walked over to her computer.

The Pharaoh followed and looked at the screen, his eyes went wide. "Oh Tea." He was amazed by the picture he saw.

"It's my favorite one." She smiled. The picture was in front of the tree they were at earlier. There in the picture was Yugi, who smiled so big that his eyes had closed, he was just so over joyed. Next to him was the Pharaoh, he was smiling very big that his eyes were also closed, reason being Joey had made a joke at that time. But what the Pharaoh and Tea loved the most was that she was able to interlock their arms together, Yugi's left and the Pharaoh's right arms were around each other. The picture looked like it was taken just that way, no editing needed.

"I love it." The Pharaoh smiled. "For sure my favorite as well."

Tea smiled and saved the pictured. She closed out of her laptop and smiled. "I got one more to photoshop and then I will print them out. I will also get a photo album, it's the least I can do."

"No you don't have to, I have the money." The Pharaoh went to reach for Yugi's wallet.

"You do?" Tea titled her head.

"Yeah. You see whenever we win a tournament, we ended up with cash prizes. Like with Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, also the little ones Yugi has done on his own for the game shop." He smiled. "At first I told him I wasn't going to use it, but he said he didn't have means for it. So if I ever needed anything, just use his bank card." He pulled out the wallet and pulled out a card. "See?" He smiled.

"Oh wow! That's so cool! I kinda wish I had that." Tea giggled, she was an only child and even though the Pharaoh's relationship with Yugi wasn't brotherly, it sure was nice of them to share things like that.

"Yeah. I have used it like three times. Once for a snack, a couple cards, and when Yugi and I went and saw a movie. I get in for free of course." The Pharaoh winked. "So please let met pay for it."

Tea nodded. "Photo albums are just a couple bucks, no need to worry about it." She stood up and walked over to her camera and began to set it up. The Pharaoh took it as the end of the conversation, he sighed and put the card and wallet back in his pocket. "Okay so I guess you can sit wherever you like."

"The bed works." The Pharaoh walked over to the bed and sat down. He waited till Tea had everything set up. "Tea, I think I'll do your video first."

"My video?" Tea asked surprised.

"Yes. I am making one for each of you." The Pharaoh sighed. "If you don't mind, could you please step out of the room. I don't think I will be able to say anything if the both of us are crying."

Tea sighed. "You got a point. Okay, I think I'll take my laptop and finish the pictures. Then I can print them." With that she closed the door and left the Pharaoh to record.

"I can do this." The Pharaoh sighed and pressed the button Tea had pointed to. He saw a red light come on and knew it was recording. "Hey Tea." He sighed and than smiled.

Tea had just finished printing out the pictures for the Pharaoh when her mom walked in. "Hey honey, where is Yugi?" She asked.

"Oh he is in my room, he needed to record something." Tea answered not noticing her mom was over her shoulders.

She noticed that Tea had the picture of all four boys together. "I didn't know Yugi had a brother!" She noted startling Tea.

"Mom." Tea put the bundle of pictures close to her chest. "You scared me." She turned and looked at her mom who was giggling.

"I am sorry sweetie. How come you never told me Yugi had a brother?" She asked curiosity filling her by the moment.

"He doesn't. Yugi's an only child like me." Tea said quickly.

"Then who is that guy in the picture with them?"

"That's not his brother. He's just a really good friend of ours."

Tea's mom rose an eyebrow. "He looks just like Yugi."

"Yeah I know, isn't that crazy." The Pharaoh spoke from the doorway.

"Oh hey you!" Tea said trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Hi there Mrs. Gardner." The Pharaoh walked over to Tea and her mother.

"You're not Yugi, your his friend, correct?" Tea's mom crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a questioning look. She trusted a stranger alone in her daughter's room, with her daughter. Never once had she met the man to begin with.

"Yes. My name is Yami." He held out his hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Tea and Yugi have told me so much about you. I heard you cook one of the best Christmas dinners around."

"Oh." Tea's mom unfolded her arms. "Why thank you Yami. It's nice to meet you as well." She shook his hand. "How long have you known my daughter and the rest of the gang?"

"About a year, but I do so much traveling, that's how we met, that I don't get a chance to just relax. I finally am able to spend some time in Japan before returning home for a while." The Pharaoh smiled, he was actually surprised she bought the whole story. Tea was too.

"Well Yami, welcome to Japan and I hope you enjoy your visit. Don't you ever feel like a stranger, you are more than welcome to come by anytime." She smiled and let go of his hand, with that she walked back into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Yami?" Tea asked softly.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "It's a name Yugi gave me a couple years ago, he doesn't use it anymore, but it came back to me when she asked." He shrugged his shoulders and noticed the pictures in her hands. "You printed them all already?"

Tea smiled. "Yeah I did." She looked at the Pharaoh and noticed how tired his eyes were. "Oh Pharaoh. You cried a lot didn't you?"

"I did, but I needed to say what I said. Tea when you get that one long video into the four short videos they are, could you let me know."

"Of course!"

"I must be getting home now, Yugi is probably worried and I hated that I stayed away so long. But thank you Tea, I appreciate all that you have done today for me and for Yugi." The Pharaoh walked to the door with Tea and just before he left he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, causing the brunette to blush. "Thanks again." He smiled and left.

"You're welcome." Tea said softly as she put her hand on her cheek where the Pharaoh had kissed.

* * *

"Yay you're home!" Yugi smiled really big when the Pharaoh walked into his room.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Yes I am. I'm sorry it took so long, I had so much that needed to get done."

"Was it fun? Ya know, planning my birthday and all." Yugi was excited and was trying to hold back the excitement.

The Pharaoh picked up the puzzle off the desk and smiled. "It wasn't fun, more than it was, entertaining to say the least." With that he switched with Yugi and than appeared next to his side. "There ya go."

Yugi stretched. "Ah! I'm starving!" Yugi laughed when he heard his stomach growl.

"Yeah I didn't really eat much, had a lot on my mind." The Pharaoh sighed feeling a tad guilty.

"You wouldn't eat or drink, if it wasn't for me." Yugi chuckled.

"That is very true." The Pharaoh smiled. "Why don't you go get some dinner and I will tell you something really funny that happened today with Tea's mom."

"Oh yeah! I gotta hear this." Yugi ran down to the kitchen and gathered up what his mom had put away for him and came back to his room. Him and the Pharaoh talked about his day alone until his mom had came in and turned the lights out herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi's birthday had arrived. "Happy Birthday Yugi!" His grandpa and mom said that morning. His mom made him the pancakes she always made for him since he was little and grandpa gave him some money for a gift. He never knew what to buy Yugi since he always said he had what he wanted and needed. His mom had given him a gift card to Burger World, since Yugi's birthday fell during the summer, it would be a perfect time for him to use a gift card to take a girl on a date. "Maybe Tea?" She teased Yugi.

"Mom, Tea and me are just friends." Yugi said as he picked up his plate. "I promise." He smiled and looked down at the puzzle, recalling what the Pharaoh had told him just a couple nights ago. He had kissed Tea on the cheek and didn't know why. Maybe his other self was developing a crush on her. He giggled.

" _You forgot to close that thought off._ " The Pharaoh chuckled through their mind link. " _And no, I am not._ "

Yugi's face turned red and he looked back at his mom. "Well I think you two would make such a cute couple." His mom had reached over and grabbed the plate from Yugi's hand. "Why don't you go get ready for the day. You must have big plans." She winked, then walked into the kitchen.

"What do you have planned today?" Grandpa spoke after finishing his coffee. "I take it something with your friends."

"Actually no, they have something planned tomorrow for me." Yugi smiled big. "I'm actually going to spend most of my day on my own." His smile faded thinking how badly that sounded. " _Well with the Pharaoh to be exact._ " He chuckled slightly.

"Oh? Well you have fun with that." His grandpa returned to reading the newspaper. Sometimes he felt like grandpa knew about the Pharaoh, other times he came off as clueless as he could be. But either way he didn't seem to care what Yugi did for his birthday.

Yugi's mother walked back out just as he was heading to his room. "You're going to be all alone on your birthday?" She asked as she dried her hands with her apron.

Yugi turned around and looked at her, putting his hand up to his cheek, he spoke. "Uhm, not exactly. I have some plans, it's just that the gang is busy today, so I am just going to do some different things." Yugi had never told his mother about the Pharaoh, though he wanted to. He never kept a secret from his mom, especially after his hospital stay when he was a kid, but he didn't think she would grasp it. He didn't want her to think he was crazy or worse fear the Pharaoh to the point where she wanted the puzzle gone. She was capable of doing that and that scared Yugi. She already had said he wore it too much as it was, her taking it because of the Pharaoh would be no issue for her.

"Sweetie if you want to do anything with me, just let me know." She smiled sadly and turned on her heel, she was agile on her feet, not like Yugi.

"Thanks mom." He spoke and then ran straight to his room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Once upstairs Yugi closed his door and turned around to see the Pharaoh appear in front of him. "Happy Birthday, Aibou!" He smiled big, shrugging his shoulders.

Yugi blushed softly and smiled. "Thank you Pharaoh." He spoke as he walked over to his closet and began to look for clothes. He was still in his pajamas and needed to get dressed. "What are the plans you have for me today?" He asked while searching through his clothes.

The Pharaoh turned around, respecting Yugi's privacy as he got undressed. "Aibou I don't have a lot planned seeing as there isn't much I myself can do with you." He sighed and crossed his arms. "However I would like to maybe just go for a walk in the park and afterwards we can go to lunch. Burger World of course, it's your favorite after all."

Yugi laughed harder than he thought he would. "Yes it is." He was standing slightly in his closet in nothing but his boxer shorts. He was still looking for clothes. "Well if we are going to go outside I need to wear something light. It's suppose to be really hot today, almost eighty before noon." He reached for a white sleeveless shirt. "I haven't worn this in a while, what do you think Pharaoh?" He turned around and noticed his friend was turned away from him. "Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh didn't turn around. "You know my thoughts on your privacy."

"I know. It's just we do so much together and even Joey doesn't care."

"I'm not Joey." The Pharaoh spoke while clearing his throat, he still did not turn around. What Yugi was not seeing was the blush his counterpart was trying to hide.

Yugi grinned. "You're right. You're not." He pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and slipped them on. "I'm decent."

The Pharaoh shook his head and forced the redness to leave his face. He turned around once he felt confident that his face was clear. "Thank you." He smiled taking note that Yugi was still shirtless.

"What do you think?" Yugi showed him the shirt and smiled.

"I like it." The Pharaoh nodded.

"Okay, then I will wear this today." Yugi put the shirt on and stood in front of the mirror on his wall. "Man I can't recall the last time I wore this shirt."

"It looks nice on you." The Pharaoh said and walked over to Yugi, his reflection did not show up in the mirror.

Yugi turned around and looked at his friend. "You aren't going to change?" He asked. The Pharaoh always wore Yugi's school uniform with or without the jacket, depending on his mood, and Yugi always wondered if he could even change.

He nodded. "If you want me to, I can."

"I do!" Yugi smiled big and just as he said that the Pharaoh snapped his fingers and was wearing exactly what Yugi was wearing. "Wow. Gotta admit that impressed me."

Chuckling the Pharaoh smiled. "I'm glad I impressed you. Now hurry up I am ready for a nice walk."

Yugi nodded and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once done, he and the Pharaoh left the house, they walked down the street talking about Duel Monsters mainly. Some newer rules came out a couple weeks ago and they were discussing if that would effect their deck or not. Random things came to Yugi's mind as they walked to the park, things like what they were going to do during the summer, what they would bring to Tristan's BBQ in a couple weeks, but also they spoke about the Pharaoh's last year here. " _Yugi please._ " The Pharaoh spoke through their link, he had stopped walking. " _This is your birthday. I don't want to ruin it by talking about depressing matters._ "

Yugi stopped as well and turned around, taken a back by the Pharaoh's tone. " _Oh I didn't mean to make it sound depressing._ " He sighed and looked at the Pharaoh who stood behind him.

" _I know you didn't. I want this day to be about you, not me. Nor do I want my emotions getting in the way._ " The Pharaoh slid his hands in his pockets and walked over to Yugi.

Yugi looked into the Pharaoh's eyes, noticing that he was fighting back a couple tears. "I'm sorry." Yugi said out loud, not caring if anyone heard him or not. He reached up and wiped his friend's eyes. "Let's get to the park!" He smiled and reached for the Pharaoh's wrist. The Pharaoh's eyes went wide with surprise, as Yugi took off running, dragging him along. People stared, the Pharaoh noticed, but what he also noticed was Yugi didn't seem to care. After so many years together, Yugi saw the Pharaoh as a normal person, he was the only one who recognized him as that. The rest of their friends tried but it was hard to look at him as anything more than a spirit, a ghost. It saddened him but he wasn't going to let that ruin Yugi's day, not for anything in the world.

When they arrived to the park Yugi took the Pharaoh to the swings that didn't get attention. He used to come here a lot when he was younger, he avoided people and knew people avoided this area. It was a perfect place for him to be alone at. But now, it was the perfect place where he and the Pharaoh could spend time together and talk, without anyone staring at him like he was crazy. Giggling Yugi spoke, "I'm crazy." He said out loud.

The Pharaoh tilted his head. "No you're not."

Yugi sat down on the swing and smiled at his friend. "Well if someone told you that an ancient Egyptian pharaoh was your best friend and that he knew how to make your birthday the greatest. Wouldn't you think he was crazy?"

The Pharaoh laughed out loud. "Okay you got me. That does sound crazy!" He smiled at Yugi. "It's not even noon, how have I made your birthday the greatest?"

"By being here." Yugi gave his friend the sweetest smile he could form, soft, but sweet.

The Pharaoh returned the smile with another one, he too was sitting on a swing, next to Yugi. They both just sat there, not talking but relaxing in each other's company. Yugi would swing himself a few times before stopping and looking at the Pharaoh every so often. "Aibou?" The Pharaoh finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

Yugi stopped swinging and looked over at the Pharaoh. "Hm?"

The Pharaoh swallowed the lump in his throat, he wanted to tell Yugi what was on his mind without it going out of context. "Yugi, I," He paused looking at Yugi. "I lo," Just as he was working up the courage Yugi's cellphone rang.

"Oh it's Tea. Hold on." Yugi smiled and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi!"

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes. " _Great timing Tea, great timing._ " He groaned making sure he closed the mind link.

"My present?" Yugi had a confused look on his face. "I thought we were getting together tomorrow?" He noticed the Pharaoh looking at him and smiled. "Oh from the Pharaoh! He got me something?"

"Is it ready?" The Pharaoh asked getting up from the swing, turning to face Yugi, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah we can pick it up. Would it be okay to do that after lunch?" He smiled. "Great! We will see ya in a couple hours." With that Yugi hung up the phone and looked at the Pharaoh. "Yeah it's ready. She said I just can't look till you tell me to."

The Pharaoh smirked. "You'd be wise to wait till I say so."

"Oh when did you become a big hot shot?" Yugi returned a smirk and stood up as well.

"Hmm let me think." The Pharaoh put his hand to his chin. "Oh right, when I was born."

"You're a smart ass!" Yugi started laughing and the Pharaoh joined in on the laughter. "Hey what was it that you were wanting to say?" Yugi spoke after he calmed down from laughing.

The Pharaoh had a confused look on his face and than remembered. "Oh." A small blush formed on his cheeks. "I look forward to having lunch with you." He smiled sheepishly.

Yugi returned a confused look to the Pharaoh. "Well I am hungry. Can we go now?" The Pharaoh nodded. "Awesome!" Yugi started heading down to the front of the park and they both walked to Yugi's favorite place, Burger World.

* * *

When they arrived to Burger World it was just passed noon. Yugi got a booth in the far back, luckily with it just being the start of summer break, a lot of people went on vacation, so it wasn't crowded. "No one can hear us back here." Yugi whispered.

"We could just use our mind link to talk?" The Pharaoh spoke, out loud seeing as no one could hear him.

"But I want this to be real." Yugi reached his hands onto the table. "To me, you're real. Even though no one else sees you." A smile formed on Yugi's face.

"Aibou." The Pharaoh reached his hands out and placed them on top of Yugi's. "You don't realize how much that means to me." He sighed. "After your soul was taken, I struggled with being in your body. I felt so unwelcome. The whole ghost possess people and it never ends good, kinda went through my mind."

"But you're not a ghost. You're a person." Yugi looked down. "Even if you are dead, you are a human being."

"Again thank you." The Pharaoh smiled. He looked down and realized that they were both still holding hands, he cleared his throat as his face got red once again.

"Welcome to Burger World, what would you like today?" The waitress came over, she was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow tie and a pink skirt. Her green name tag said "Heidi". The Pharaoh let go of Yugi's hands, not wanting to embarrass him.

"Hai!" Yugi gave her a big smile. "I just want to order a cheeseburger, no pickles, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. I know on your birthday you get a free small shake." He went to pull out his wallet but the waitress stopped him.

"You're Yugi Muto." She smiled. "The manager said you come here often, so no need to confirm who you are. Happy Birthday Yugi!" She wrote down his order and walked off to get it placed.

"She didn't let me finish ordering. I wanted to get you something." Yugi frowned as he watched her walk away.

"It's okay, I am not a big fan of this place." The Pharaoh looked around. "I don't get the fascination of burgers and fries."

"Hey now." Yugi raised his hand and gave the Pharaoh a look of worry. "There isn't anything wrong with that kind of food."

"To you, maybe. To me, I feel like a decent meal would be a little less greasy." He twitched his nose.

"Well it's my birthday and I want to eat grease." Yugi sat back and crossed his arms.

"You're right. Eat all the grease you desire." The Pharaoh mimicked Yugi in posture and smirked.

With a small laugh and a big smile on his face, Yugi spoke. "You know sometimes I forget that you're young."

The Pharaoh tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean age wise, you're what? Eighteen, nineteen?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, never thought about that." Just than Heidi returned with Yugi's food, she smiled as she placed the tray down. The Pharaoh watched Yugi stare at her. "You're also still a teenage boy who tends to linger on girls a little longer than he should." He smirked.

Yugi choked on his milkshake. " _Pharaoh!_ " He yelled through his mind link. They both laughed as Yugi ate his lunch while the Pharaoh was content just watching. " _What about you?_ " He asked as he chewed his food.

"Huh?"

" _I don't think I have ever seen you look at a girl. Not even once!_ " Yugi spoke through the mind link so he could eat and talk, it was one of his favorite things about it actually. Being able to have a conversation and eat at the same time, even Joey thought it was genius.

"I don't have any desires to look at women in that way." The Pharaoh huffed.

" _So you're gay?_ "

"What!?" The Pharaoh barked with confusion. "No! I mean, I don't think I am. I don't look at men either, Yugi!" He got a bit stern at the end, not meaning to and by the look in Yugi's eyes he regretted his tone instantly.

Yugi swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "I didn't mean to upset you, sorry." He bowed his head.

The Pharaoh sighed. "I should be the one apologizing, that was not what you meant and I took it out of context." He waved his hand in front of Yugi so he would look up at him. "I'm sorry for the tone I just gave you, that was wrong on my part."

Yugi just stared into his friend's eyes for what seemed like forever, something in his eyes told Yugi to not look away. That they had something that needed to be said, but Yugi couldn't quite place it. "Pharaoh." Yugi whispered softly.

The Pharaoh broke their eye contact. "I don't look at women, because, I don't have a desire to. Though I won't deny there are beautiful women out there, but I also don't look at men either. My heart, well it's full enough with the love I have for my friends." He smiled softly.

Yugi returned the smile. "I hope I'm included in that?"

"You are, but in a different category, all your own." The Pharaoh placed his hand gently on top of Yugi's, looking deep into his eyes. "Yugi, you mean the most to me above anyone I have had the honor of meeting."

Just as Yugi was about to say something Heidi returned to check on him. "Are you all done?" She asked with a smile.

Yugi nodded. "Yes thank you!" He handed her his empty plate and cup.

"No problem. You have a good birthday Yugi." She winked and turned quickly, walking into the kitchen.

Yugi turned and looked at the Pharaoh. "You ready to go?" He asked.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes, let's get to Tea's before she thinks we forgot about her." He chuckled.

"Oops." Yugi giggled. He paid at the front with his gift card, his mom just got him, and they both headed to Tea's.

* * *

Tea heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" She called out as she ran to the door. She looked into the peep hole and saw familiar spiky hair. "It's Yugi!" She called out letting everyone in her home know who was there. Opening the door Tea smiled big. "Happy Birthday Yugi!" She hugged him.

"He says thanks." The Pharaoh chuckled returning the hug.

"Oh Pharaoh." She giggled. "Sorry about that, I just saw the hair in the peep hole."

"It's fine." The Pharaoh smiled waving his hand in the air. "I am here to pick up Yugi's gift. I told him he could do it but he refused." Rolling his eyes he looked to his right.

Tea noticed him looking at his right side she turned and looked as well. "Happy birthday Yugi!" She said with a big smile. From what Yugi had explained to her, he was there, even though she couldn't seem him. As well as the Pharaoh was always there even though no one could see him. Only the two could see each other, which confused her, but she wasn't about to question ancient magic.

"He said thank you!" The Pharaoh smiled.

"You're welcome. Let me go get that for you." Tea said opening the door wider to let them in. She ran down the hall and came back within just a few seconds. "I left it in my room not knowing exactly when you would be here." She smiled and handed a blue party bag to the Pharaoh. It was just a light blue bag that said "Happy Birthday" on it.

"I appreciate all you have done with helping me get this together." The Pharaoh said to Tea with a smile on his face.

"It was nothing!' Tea waved her hand. "Anything for you two."

"Yugi's not listening right now." He smiled at her.

Tea smiled big. "I hope he enjoys it! I put some extra touches on it to make it more like a memory book than just random photos."

The Pharaoh nodded. "That's what I wanted. Memories, nothing more or less."

"That's what you got in there." She pointed to the bag and giggled. "I know he will love it. You let me know what he says." She tilted her head as she reached her hand to her chin. "Or Yugi could always let me know." She gave another smiled and closed her eyes tight. "This confuses me so much."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Just imagine how it would be if Yugi and I didn't like each other?"

"You guys would be at each's throats, constantly!"

The Pharaoh snickered. "Yeah I believe we would. I could see him leaving the puzzle when we get into a heated arguments."

Tea began to laugh. "He would! Also, imagine the bickering during duels?"

"Oh my goodness! I can't even imagine that." The Pharaoh sighed. "I hate to cut this short but we have to get back home."

"Oh, that's fine! I know you guys have plans." Tea closed the door behind her as she walked out with the Pharaoh. "You get home safely and take care okay?"

"Thank you Tea, again." The Pharaoh smiled and began walking towards the Kame shop.

Tea waved until she couldn't see the Pharaoh anymore. "I wish you could stay." She spoke out loud sighing, tears formed in her eyes once again, she was tired of crying.

Yugi looked down at the bag. "Can I open it now?" He asked.

"Not till we are home." The Pharaoh spoke, he was back in his spirit form and was already regretting letting Yugi have control again. "Don't make me take control." He playfully nudged Yugi's hand away from the bag.

Yugi laughed. "I'm just so excited! It's the first time you have ever gotten me anything and from what you and Tea said, this is going to be good."

"It's not food." The Pharaoh smirked.

"Oh darn." Yugi snapped his fingers and spoke playfully. "Next best thing is duel monster cards." The Pharaoh nodded. "Hm! Really? You got me."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Aibou." The Pharaoh waved his finger at Yugi and winked.

"The sooner we are home the sooner I can open this." Yugi looked up at his friend and smiled big. "Race ya!" He hollered and than took off down the street. They were just a couple blocks away from the shop and Yugi was light on his feet.

"Hey! Yugi, wait!" The Pharaoh called out chasing after him, he felt the Puzzle pull on him, but was still close enough that it was a form of racing between the two of them.

"Can't hear you over the sound of my victory!" Yugi called out as he headed down the sidewalk.

* * *

Arriving home Yugi walked in, breathing heavily. He kicked his shoes off. "Ah." he sighed happily when he wiggled his toes. "I think those shoes are getting worn out. Running in them is becoming a pain in the butt." Though he sounded like he was speaking to himself he was talking to the Pharaoh, as usual.

Just as the Pharaoh was about to respond Yugi's mom called out. "Yugi?"

"Drat." Yugi snapped his fingers and looked over to the kitchen door. "Yes mom." He called out.

"I thought that was you." She smiled and walked over to him.

"Yep, I'm home for the day." He tried to hide the bag behind his back but it was too late.

Pointing, Yugi's mom smiled. "What is that?" She asked curiously.

"It's a gift, from Tea." Yugi blushed pulling it from behind his back

"Oh?" She blinked. "I thought you weren't doing anything with them today?"

"I'm not. She asked me to come by and get it, it was important that I, uh, got it on my birthday." He was stuttering over his words. Out of all the danger he was put in, the situations he faced, and the loss of certain friends. Still, the hardest thing Yugi ever did, was lie to his mom, over and over again.

"Awww. That's so sweet of her." She went to peek inside. "What did she get you?"

"It's uhm." Yugi shook the bag lightly. "A book. About Duel Monsters!" He lied again.

"Don't you have plenty of those?" His mom raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have this one." He gave her a sheepish smile. "I am going to go to my room and read it for a while, is that okay?" He put his hand behind his head waiting for her to respond.

Yugi's mom sighed. "Yes, dinner will be done in a couple hours. I might have you help with dishes tonight! Birthday or not, you can help every so often." She patted Yugi's shoulder and than walked into the living room.

Yugi waited till she was completely gone and took a deep sigh. He walked to his room and closed his door, smiling when he was safe inside. "That was close!" He put his hand over his heart and leaned against the door.

The Pharaoh appeared in front of him. "I win." He grinned, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What? No you didn't!" Yugi threw his hands in front of him. "I was in the house first."

"But I was in the room first."

"What?" Yugi shot him a confused look. "Once again, no you weren't."

"Yes I was, see?" He spun in a circle. "You're still near the door and I am in the room."

Yugi's eyes went wide, staring at the spirit. "For once in your life you cheated, Pharaoh."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah." Yugi grinned and walked fully into the room, he placed the bag down on the floor, next to his desk. "You see you used your ability to materialize whenever you want to advance yourself to my room faster."

"Ah! That's where you are wrong." The Pharaoh smirked. "I used what I have readily available to help me win. While you didn't. You could have gotten here sooner but instead you stopped and spoke to your mom."

"I had no choice."

"Obstacles. I had none, you had one." The Pharaoh winked.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at his friend who sat down on the bed, he was surprised to see the Pharaoh speak like that. He really did cheat but Yugi couldn't help but enjoy the competitive side he always had. "Okay, okay." He walked over and sat down next to his friend. "I'll let you have this one, but I still think you cheated."

"Think what you want my Aibou." The Pharaoh shrugged but was content that he had won the race. "Wanna open your present?" He asked.

"Do I!" Yugi excitedly grabbed the bag that was on the floor. He got on the bed and leaned his back against the wall, placing the bag to his left side, the Pharaoh sat on his right.

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi with a sheepish grin. "Okay I want you to know that Tea helped with pretty much all of it, seeing as I can't keep it hidden from you."

Yugi nodded. "I know." He opened the bag, pulling out some tissue paper and than a card. The front of the card was just the words 'Happy Birthday' and a few random balloons, He opened the card and read it.

 _ **Dearest Aibou,**_

 _ **I wanted to just say Happy Birthday to you in the best way I am able to. I don't have money nor do I believe you need something random that will end up sitting on your desk or end up in your closet. I know you well enough that the little things please you. Quality time is all you really ask for and that is what I am giving you, today, and every day. Yugi you are a light in my life that I never thought would come. All those years in the darkness I waited for something, anything, to take away the feeling of being alone. It truly is a fate worse than death. Until you solved the puzzle and freed me. Now it's been three years and we are closer than I ever thought possible. Battling enemies and defending the world, you stood by me when I felt the hardships push me down. You made promises to me that no one else could. You also, have kept those promises. Today Yugi, you are seventeen years old and I am honored to celebrate with you. This coming year I want to make as many memories as I can with our friends, but especially with you. My time here is short and I want to spend it the way I want to. Selfish? Maybe! But my biggest fear is that when I regain my memories of my past I will lose my memories of you. So my gift is this, memories. A way for you to remember if and or, when I do not remember you. So with this gift, please hold onto the memories we make.**_

 _ **Happy birthday, Yugi!**_

 _ **From your friend, the Pharaoh**_

Yugi held the card, his hands shaking, tears falling down his face. "Oh Pharaoh." He whispered. Closing his eyes he brought the card to his chest. He looked up and smiled at the Pharaoh. "Thank you." The Pharaoh only nodded, tears were in his eyes as well, some had fallen already. He pointed to the bag and Yugi reached in it. He felt a book inside, he pulled it out and turned it to it's proper side. The book, which was actually a photo album, had the words 'Making Memories' on it in colorful letters. He smiled opening it. The first picture took up the whole page, Yugi gasped out loud. "No way!" He said wiping his face, tears still stained his cheeks. "How?" He shot the Pharaoh a look of confusion.

"Tea photo-shopped them." He smiled at Yugi and looked at the picture. The first picture was of them all. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and the Pharaoh, they were all in front of the tree smiling. Yugi was photo-shopped in of course, but you couldn't tell, Tea did a great job and he was so glad with how it turned out.

"That's why you dressed up." Yugi smiled taking the Pharaoh out of his thoughts. "You took pictures! But you told me you didn't want your picture taken."

"I didn't, at first. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that a few pictures would be a good way of capturing moments."

Yugi nodded and turned the page. There were a few smaller pictures of Joey and Tristan together and them alone. The other side of the page was of Joey, Tristan, and the Pharaoh. He continued to flip through the pages, smiling at each picture. Tea and the Pharaoh. Joey, Tristan, and Tea, with and without the Pharaoh. Yugi wasn't in a lot, these were after all memories for him, so his friends were the main focus. He loved each picture he saw of his friends, the next couple pages were just of them in some silly candid shots, mainly Joey and Tristan. But even the Pharaoh, who had a big smile on his face, was being a little silly. He was clearly happy. "I love these." He said with tears in his eyes. He fought the urge to cry the entire time he looked through the book. Yugi turned the page once more and found a couple photos of just the Pharaoh, looking at the camera with the small smile. It was one he usually gave strangers or their fans. "You could have smiled bigger."

"I tried." The Pharaoh said a little a hurt.

"You're too shy for your own good." Yugi chuckled. He turned the page once more and stopped. His eyes went big. "What?" He shot the Pharaoh a look of disbelief.

The Pharaoh looked at the photo Yugi had just seen. It was the last picture that was placed in the album, the picture was of them both. Tea worked hard on getting the pose of Yugi just right, seeing as he wasn't actually there. She told the Pharaoh it was hard to put two people so close in a photo, but she did it, and he was very proud of her. "It's my favorite." He gave Yugi a smile.

The tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he just stared at the photo of him and the Pharaoh together. He never thought he would have a photo of them both, together, neither of them translucent. Yugi and the Pharaoh's arms were interlocked and they both had a big smile on their face. He didn't care how Tea did it, he just cared that it looked so real. "I-It's," Yugi stuttered. "It's not fair!" Eyes down cast as he shook his head.

"Aibou?" The Pharaoh reached his hand out to touch Yugi's shoulder.

"It's not fair!" Yugi threw himself into the Pharaoh's arms. "I don't want you to leave." He cried softly into his chest.

The Pharaoh, caught off guard, looked down at Yugi. "I know, I know." He finally mumbled out, placing his hands on his back.

After a few minutes Yugi stopped crying. He picked himself up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry." The Pharaoh sighed. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to make you cry, especially on your birthday." He thought for a moment and smiled. "It's was Tea's idea to photo-shop you in those photos."

"Did you just throw Tea under the bus?" Yugi cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Maybe." He smirked. "But you smiled."

Yugi softly sighed. "Thank you for the present." He looked at the photo once more. "I love it." He smiled. "I'll cherish it forever."

"I will cherish you forever." The Pharaoh spoke before thinking.

"What?" Yugi looked up at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Yugi! Dinner!" His mother called out from down the hall.

" _Oh thank goodness._ " The Pharaoh internally sighed.

"Coming!" Yugi called down. "We'll talk about this later." He got up and walked over to his door, he turned back and smiled at the Pharaoh and then left the room.

Once Yugi had left the Pharaoh sighed deeply. "I don't want to leave either, Yugi." He kept his eyes on the door for a few moments before returning to the puzzle while Yugi finished his day with his family.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi laid asleep in his bed, the Pharaoh sat at the desk just staring at his sleeping friend. He couldn't help but think why he almost, not once but twice, tell Yugi how he felt. Yugi wouldn't have understood, hell he didn't understand. " _I love him. But it's not in a romantic way, or, is it?_ "He thought to himself. He never thought of Yugi in a sexual way, he could never do something like that with Yugi. But he did enjoy the idea of holding him, hugging him, maybe just a kiss or two. Ever since Yugi's soul was taken, the thoughts came surfacing to him. It's the reason he wanted to stay, to try and see if he could make sense of these feelings. He wanted to know if Yugi even felt the same way. He knew he had to leave, he knew what was going to happen when he got on the plane to go to Egypt, it was going to be a one way ride for him. He wasn't ready for all that to happen, he was content with where he was. The Pharaoh looked at Yugi who had stirred in his sleep. He smiled. "Oh Yugi." He stood up and walked over to the bed. He knelt down and brought his face close to Yugi's. He sighed, closing his eyes, he than placed his ghostly lips on Yugi's. He stayed like that for just a few moments before he pulled away and smiled. "Happy Birthday Yugi. I love you." With that he retreated to the puzzle for the remainder of the night.


End file.
